The present invention relates to a linear guide unit, in which a guide carriage is arranged on a guide rail.
DE 100 26 587 A1, for example, discloses a linear movement apparatus. In particular, it can be gathered from FIG. 7 of DE 100 26 587 A1 that, in the case of the end sealing element 30, a transfer point is provided between the end plate 20 and a sealing element 32, at which transfer point an O-ring seals a lubricant channel with respect to the surroundings, said O-ring bearing sealingly on one side against the end plate 20 and on the other side against the sealing element 32. In this known linear guide unit, a storage unit 28 is connected to the lubricant channel, from which storage unit 28 lubricant runs, on account of capillary force, through lubricant feed holes 32b to an application element 31.
It may be expedient in certain cases to design lubricant channels of this type in such a way that it is prevented that lubricant returns in an undesired manner or the lubricant channel runs dry. From DE 103 32 922 A1, for example, a valve 30, which allows the lubricant through only in one flowing direction, is provided for this purpose.